Whisper
by california2015
Summary: Jedi Knight Niobe sent away by best friend Anakin Skywalker as order 66 is carried out, finds her way into a different galaxy. One that is filled with conflict and people that capture her heart but she needs to get back. Anakin and Obi-wan are reaching out through the force, both trying to find her, one holding more sway than the other.
1. Chapter 1

"No longer safe-not return-Coruscant-contact when safe."

Niobe frowned at the broken connection. She shut off the link and ran a hand over her brow trying to dull the ache that had grown throughout her flight. Niobe's mind was in turmoil, crying in pain. The over bearing presence of unknown death suffocating her as she attempted to regain a shred of composure in order to focus on her mission of search and rescue. She hoped to at least save a few if not many.

Niobe pulled up a map, she still hadn't reached the sector Anakin had sent her to. Questions began to buzz through her thoughts, an endless flood of worry for her closest friend. He had seemed so anxious when they had spoken last. Perhaps he wouldn't have been attentive enough, what if he was among the souls that now had a home in the eternal. Niobe searched the force pushing through the grief of her fallen comrades until she found him. Anakin was still alive and despite the torture she felt, her heart stopped in relief at his confident but distorted aura.

Niobe turned back to the controls of her ship deciding to make a hyper-jump in order to reach her destination faster. The sooner she was done the sooner she could return to aide in the battle. As Niobe switched the toggle on it came to whimpering halt. Upon flipping it again she continued to receive no response. In a blip of frustration she hit the toggle causing it to bend into an unusual position. The ship jerked, flinging her head back into the hard seat. The light was more blinding then normal, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Niobe rubbed her eyes, attempting to push the switch back. This left her watching her ships rapid approach to a planet with similar form to her home Naboo.

It happened so quickly, the atmosphere took her in as a small pond would a rock. All Niobe could do was brace for the impact. Her R2 unit screeched as the land in their view offered no safe outcomes.

Despite the planets green image she seemed to be headed for a lot of sand. It was the most bizarre environment but it was not the time to dwell on it. Niobe searched through her thoughts and reached for the force to slow her now flaming ship. While it helped there remained no promise of retaining her life. Panic rose within her yet somehow a small wave of bliss as well. It was certainly not a battle that would take her as did her brothers and sisters but it would take her.

The impact was undoubtedly painful. If it weren't for that she would have guessed she died. Glass splintered her skin, the metal twisted in a hundred directions, and sand buried into her fresh wounds as she hung out of the side window. Niobe was uncertain how long she laid there watching the planets sun fade away. She counted three passings before voices reached her ears. Gentle though they were, Niobe could not stop the screech of pain that left her lips as they pulled her out. A sharp voice and a dark shadow were her last memories before the sweet abyss captured her mind.

oooooooooo

"Think she's Asgardian?" Natasha asked looking down at the strange girl from the observatory.

"We will need to contact Thor but I don't think so. We would have heard from him by now." Fury offered holding his chin in his hand.

"What else could she be?"

"Honestly? Anything."

oooooooooooo

Days passed as doctors monitored the unknown female. On day five Stark broke in and on day six the rest of the avengers found their way inside the facility holding her and began to argue on her behalf. A few thought she could be dangerous and many thought she should be given a chance before they decided to chain her up. On day seven a scientist lost a hand when he attempted to wield what Stark had deemed a high tech flash light. After the show of her weapons two changed sides and decided it was best to keep her locked away. It wasn't until the tenth day that the girl moved.

When Niobe's eyes fluttered open white filled her vision. Was this eternity? She thought it would be different some how, that she wouldn't hurt so much. Turning her head she smiled at a blurred yet familiar face.

"Master Windu, I am so pleased to see you again. I could hardly believe that your life had been taken but to see you now is so warming to my heart." She said rising, ignoring the sharp tugs from her muscles. As her vision started to return she realized her error. This man wore an eye patch and a strange style of black clothing. He was not Master Windu.

"My name is Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. we specialize in cases similar to yours."

Niobe's smile faltered and her eyes narrowed.

"So I still live..."

"Yes, you do. Funny how those things work out." He said pushing Niobe back to her pillow. "I saved your life now you help me keep my people safe. Who you are and where exactly you're from?"

"I am Niobe, a Jedi Knight. I was not headed in the direction of your planet but my hyperdrive had broken and I overshot my intended destination."

"And what exactly is a Jedi Knight?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean? Are you joking with me?" Niobe said with a laugh. "The very people protecting the entire galaxy for hundreds of years and you have no recollection?"

"Not too long ago my plant was being invaded by an alien race we knew nothing about and that all started by one of them landing in a desert here. Now you show up crash landing in a desert in an unidentifiable aircraft with technology that once again we don't understand. So no, I am NOT joking."

"I apologize for my arrogance, I forget my training. However, I fail to understand how your planet could not know who we are. Especially with consideration of the war we are in."

"What war?" Fury said in a steeled tone as he leaned in closer to Niobe.

"What planet am I on?" She asked, her mind completely baffled.

"Earth."

"I have been to many planets and systems but none bear that name." Niobe felt ice run through her veins. She was lost in an uncharted system. Who could say when she would return to Anakin or her troops? Niobe opened her mind and glanced at the man hovering over her. His thoughts were clouded with hints of fear but an overlaying determination. "I find myself feeling afraid as well Director Fury." His scowl deepened at her suggestion and she continued. "I dearly need to return home."

"Well on that we both agree. Why don't you tell me what you think might help get you back?"

"I will require my ship and a space to rebuild it. I do not know how long the repairs may take. I was never good with the contraptions as my near death experience proves."

Fury gave a sharp nod and turned away.

"Don't worry, you'll have help."

ooooooooooooo

"What do you mean she isn't a threat? You spent 2 minutes with her!" Natasha exclaimed in a soft tone as she followed close to Fury in the halls of their base.

"I mean that she is harmless. The girl barely has a clue about where she is. I doubt she could be any danger and if she doesn't know our planet then neither will her enemies."

"I find it hard to believe that you can trust her so easily." Natasha said as the pair walked into the observatory where the rest sat.

"She's a warrior fighting to save what could be billions of people of many different species. If you don't consider that a hero then what do you?" Steve asked giving Natasha a look of warning. She nodded back in understanding and Tony took the time to stand.

"Well, I'm going to go make an introduction. She deserves at least one friendly face." The group watched as he strutted out of the room some partially interested in what he might get out of her.

oooooooooooo

"Hello, my name is-"

"Tony Stark." The man stopped in surprise. "You have an incredible mind Mr. Stark." Niobe said smiling at the genius to her left.

"How did you...?"

"Oh forgive me. While some might claim it's my Jedi abilities I've always explained it as a gift from my species. We can go further into a mind by simply sensing the presence of the individual."

"That must come in handy."

"No, in fact I do not use it around my friends and it ends up dulling these talents that Jedi do naturally. I try to work alone but I can't always." Niobe said "Why do your friends hide? Do they not wish to speak to me as well? I know they're curious." Tony glanced at the two way mirror and shrugged.

"Perhaps they're intimidated. Very few aliens have been kind to us."

"Why do you not communicate with your neighboring planets?"

Tony walked to the chair by her bed.

"Well, we try but we're a little weaker than the others out there. It makes us an easy target."

Niobe nodded in understanding as he sat down.

"So I hear you're lost?"

"Indeed I am, it is most unfortunate. My galaxy is dying and I fear that I am to far to help." She said sitting up fighting Tony's efforts to keep her down. "I feel my brothers and sisters pain. Their deaths become my own and here I sit in comfort."

"Can you tell if anyone is alive?" Tony asked taking a seat beside her bed. Niobe frowned and let her eyes fall on the grey floor. Shutting her eyelids, she opened her mind and sought out Anakin. Tony waited in long silence before the girl let out a haunting shriek. Niobe dropped to Tony's feet, her eyes lacking any pigment but black.

"MY LEGS! WHERE ARE MY LEGS?!"

Tony, in panic, attempted to hold the shaking woman down while his companions ran to his side.

"I-I can't...breathe!" She gasped, her lungs on fire. "An...akin..please..."

Tony watched in horror as her face twisted in agony, crying out for what he thought maybe a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was weird." Tony said as he removed his hands from the unconscious woman.

"It was like she was experiencing someone else's memories or experiences maybe?" Banner suggested running a hand through his hair.

Fury nodded and concluded that they needed to find out who this 'Anakin' is.

"Is Thor aware of the situation?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, we contacted him a few days ago and he informed us he would be here soon." Banner said, adjusting his glasses and looking back at Niobe.

oooooooooo

Thor arrived later that night and made his way to Niobe without hesitation.

"No I am not familiar with a Naboo nor a Jedi Knight. This must be a very different galaxy indeed." Thor said to Fury as he squinted his eyes at the tattoos on her skin. "Very interesting markings." He muttered.

"I thought so too." Fury said leaning a hand against the window lining. "She said that their galaxy is in the middle of a Great War and her fellow soldiers were killed."

Thor grimaced at the poor women's reality.

"I cannot imagine what pain she must be in."

Fury jumped from his position, throwing Thor into a slight confusion.

"She's awake." Fury said, explaining his sudden movements as he moved towards the door.

The pair walked in as Niobe raised her head, a look of pain on her face.

"Director Fury, how-good to see you." She said with a slight gasp as she sat up.

"Hello, lady Niobe, I am-"

"Thor Odinson, yes, supposed god of thunder." Niobe said answering for him. "I apologize, I really don't like small talk. Obi-wan says it's a horrible way to meet people but I feel it cuts downtime. Perhaps I just like showing off."

Thor grinned at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Quite amazing, you are truly talented."

Niobe smiles back and gave a slight nod.

"One could say that."

"What I am interested in knowing is who Anakin is." Fury said interrupting the pairs bonding.

Niobe frowned and looked down, her brow knotted in conflict.

"He was my closest friend, although, I'm not sure I can identify him any longer." She said in a voice that was almost unintelligible.

"Why?" Thor asked, his own face now one of concern.

"He has so much anger in him, so much hate. It is not the Jedi way but rather a Sith's. He did not feel the way my Anakin used to."

"What is a Sith?" Fury asked placing his hands on his waist.

"It is a being that uses the dark side of the force. The force is traditionally used for good and guidance for Jedi. The Sith look to destroy the Jedi and take control of our galaxy. I fear they may have done so already."

"How can they just take over the galaxy?" Fury asked

"We are connected as a republic, of course, there are those in the federation or the confederation and those so far out that the republic cannot reach but a majority are in the republic. We have a supreme chancellor and we handle our situations through this court system. We didn't see it coming and I am ashamed to say the truth. I heard of it just before Anakin sent me off. "

Fury cleared his throat in the hopes it would speed her along.

"Our supreme chancellor is the Sith Lord we were looking for all along. He was right in front of us, with an army of clones at his command...he killed them all. He ordered the death of the Jedi and I'm not sure who, if any at all, survived. I can't understand it."

"How did you connect with Anakin?" Dr. Banner asked stepping into the room.

"I used the force."

"And does he know where you are?"

Niobe frowned, staring at the ground.

"I'm not sure, I know he was confused and hurting..it felt like he was on fire and then...well..it was as though he was more machine than human."

Dr. Banner nodded and turned to Fury with an uncertain look.

"Could he..could he sense you." Dr. Banner said before receiving glances from the other two men.

"It is not impossible but I don't feel he would threaten your planet. You do not need to worry there."

"Great, now I can relax." Fury said in a dull tone.

"Can I leave this room?" Niobe asked.

Fury gave a swift confirmation and left the room with a mysterious air.  
Thor reaches for Niobe's arm to lift her from the bed.

"So, this Naboo, what is it like?" Thor asked.

Niobe laughed, still trying to regain feeling in her limbs.

"It is beautiful with untapped nature for many many lengths. There are intricate stone buildings and so many waterfalls."

"Sounds like paradise." Dr. Banner said grabbing her other arm as she stumbled.

"It is or perhaps the correct word would be was." She said with a grunt. "I didn't grow up there but I did serve there for a few years."

The group turned down a hall and Niobe paused for a second to catch her breath.

"I suppose I haven't healed all too well." She laughed.

"Why did you not grow up there?" Thor asked.

"I was taken to the Jedi temple as a baby. The temple is on a planet called Coruscant. It's a giant city and very busy but it did me well. Do I still have subtle clothing?"

Dr. Banner went back into the room and looked into a bag that sat on the floor.

"There's some stuff in this bag, are they in here?"

"They should be!"

"Why taken as a baby? Surely you needed your mother." Thor asked as they waited for Banner's return.

"Well, I got the appropriate care I needed and it's good to start very young." She said. "Ah, yes, those lovely rags."

Niobe grabbed the bag from Banner and the group continued towards a different location.

"You can change in that bathroom." Dr. Banner said

Now able to walk on her own, Niobe made her way into the bathroom. She closed the door with a gentle touch and sat her bag on the counter. Niobe removed the white gown she had been put in and grabbed her training top. She had never intended to wear it for anything other than her exercises but it would have to do. Pulling on her loose pants she glanced in the mirror.

"Not bad." She said touching the healing wounds on her face. Niobe pulled her thick grouping of small braids back and twisted a small band around them. Satisfied, Niobe headed back out, bag in tow and greeted the two men. They nodded and led the way to a living area surrounded by glass walls.

"Niobe! My darling, my sweet alien." Tony said with open arms as he rose from his couch.

"Tony, lovely to see you again."

Niobe accepted the hug without hesitation and squeezed him tightly causing Tony to give a slight shriek. Niobe jumped back, releasing her new friend.

"Oh shit, I didn't realize. I did not think to restain my strength. I apologize."

Tony gave a slight grimace still hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"No worries." He said with a wheeze.

Niobe turned to the left, hearing another approach she saw the red-headed Natasha move in.

"Hello, Natasha."

"Niobe." The woman said.

"Oh, Nat, relax. She's a sweetheart. Also, she just crippled Stark, this should be cause for a celebration."

Niobe gave a sharp turn to her right where a man with sharp brown hair stood.

"Clint Barton?" Niobe asked

"Indeed. It is a pleasure madame."

Niobe blushed as the man kissed her hand.

"It's not every day we have a stunning alien arrive with a death blade and a ship in tow."

"Death blade?" Niobe laughed. "Do mean my lightsaber?"

"I think death blade is actually more appropriate," Tony said regaining his composure.

"Oh, I am so sorry for the injury my death blade has caused." Niobe said as she combed through Tony's memories.

"Aren't you a nosey one."

Niobe winced and looked over her shoulder to see a large blonde man.

"Steve Rogers, welcome to earth." He said heading Niobe off. "Figured I would rather introduce myself."

Niobe smirked, his attitude was familiar and she liked it.

"Very nice," Niobe said moving closer to him. "You are the leader of this group, correct?"

Steve tilted his head in agreement. Niobe smiled again, enjoying his mind for herself.

"Such a sweetie, a pure soul, quite rare."

It was Steve's turn to blush.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Tell me more about Anakin." Natasha said

Niobe raised a brow at her intense glare but said nothing of it.

"He is my best friend until the wars came and I was promoted to a master as well. We needed soldiers and it didn't matter at this point on whether or not I had completed training."

"That sounds intense." Bruce said moving to sit on a couch.

Niobe and the rest joined him creating a circle. Niobe was sandwiched between Steve and Tony.

"I had been trained for stressful situations and that helped me be more prepared for what I would see. It was still hard to comprehend what we were doing." Niobe said glancing out the window. "Jedi do not kill if we do not have to. We are peacekeepers not executioners. That doesn't mean we cannot do what is necessary. Anakin was what we all considered 'the chosen one'. He was meant to bring balance to the universe."

"Did he?"

Niobe looked at Natasha. Her face a map of concerned lines and Niobe smiled at her in appreciation.

"If he is meant to, it hasn't happened yet. My brothers and sisters were slaughtered by the troops we trusted."

"What?" Steve asked

"We had troops, clones, given to the republic. They were trained from birth, if you will, to fight wars. I could feel their betrayal and I knew. I never trusted them much but it hurt knowing they turned so easily."

Steve laid a hand on Niobe's. She responded by grabbing hold of it and squeezing.

"Why was Anakin so important?" Natasha asked.

"He was born with a stronger ability to use the force. He was more in touch with it. To be honest he was quite reckless. He was kind but dangerous."

"Why?"

Niobe smiled at Natasha's eagerness.

"He broke rules left and right. He married one of my closest friends. Jedi are not allowed to have romantic relationships. It causes difficulties in our ability to think clearly. I found out from my friend, his wife, Padme. She's a senator and former queen of my birth planet."

"Impressive." Tony said

"She is impressive. Anakin knew immediately that I was aware of his situation but I promised I would not speak of it to anyone. They were much too important to me."

"The Jedi seem like good people and if there are survivors, and I refuse to believe there aren't, I would love to meet them." Tony said wrapping an arm around Niobe's neck, pulling her into a hug.

As Niobe muttered a thank you, Clint spoke up asking about the force. He had heard her speak about it and wanted to know more.

"It connects everyone in the universe but only a few are able to use it." Niobe answered, "it looks something like this."

Across the room, a small metal orb flew towards Niobe's hand. The group stared at Niobe as she swirled it around in a grand show.

"I'm not supposed to use the force in such ways but it is quite fun to see the looks of awe." Niobe said with a laugh.

"So many rules." Bruce said as Niobe grabbed hold of the ball.

"I can sense feelings and control the actions of those who are weak minded. If I'm honest, I can also do it with regular individuals. I'm not a normal Jedi, I mentioned before that I'm able to see people's minds unfolded before me like a picture book. In that same way, I can do more than most Jedi."

"Well, this was fun but can we get to your ship?" Tony said interrupting before someone else could ask anything more.

"Yes, please." Niobe said standing and moving forward.

—-


	3. Chapter 3

"Got your flashlight over there." Tony said entering his work shop.

"Thank you for not destroying it."

Niobe grabbed her blade and attached it to her belt.

"Would you like to go out and see our planet at some point?"

"I would." Niobe said standing beside him and looking at the wreckage. "Can any of it even be saved?"

"You tell me."

"It's not a new model. It was made before the war. I never cared too much for flying, Anakin was the one who knew it all. He could fix anything."

"What's your plan if you make it back?" Tony said releasing a mapping hologram around the ship.

"I-"

"Because you will need a plan."

"Well, I guess I would need to find my master."

"Master?" Tony asked as he read the stats.

"He trained me, he is a master Jedi. Well, more like he's The master Jedi. What about your world? You've asked so much about mine but I am clueless about yours."

"What's to know? You think you have problems in your galaxy, we can't even elect officials without there being a riot on either side. It's complete chaos here. Trust me, you don't want any part of it."

Niobe frowned

"How were the Avengers formed?" She asked pulling away pieces of her ship that was beyond saving.

"It's a really long story."

"And it seems I have nothing but time." She said with a grunt, "please, share."

Tony moved over to the women who was looking over at the holograms. He sat beside her, leaning on his palm unsure of what he was getting into.

"Well, I would love to think I started it all but unfortunately the big guy in blue back there was the first. Although some would argue for Thor, he is technically older. Anyway, Steve is what we called Captain America. Earth was at war for a second go round-"

"Your planet was at war?"

"I told you, we have issues."

"Can't say I'm terribly surprised. I'm sure there are many planets that deal with war internally."

Tony nodded with pursed lips.

"So after Steve was frozen for a good many years, I created my suit and became Iron man. Bruce became the Hulk, the master assassins, and the rest all joined to protect our planet from the rest of the universe."

Niobe gave a quick tip of her head in understanding of the story. She respected his honesty.

The pair started working, hoping that they were actually making the correct changes. They worked in silence until the sun was gone and Tony looked as though he was going to pass out. Niobe could feel his low energy as well as his ambition. She told him they needed to stop and go to sleep. Tony agreed and dropped his tools.

"I can show you to your room."

Niobe nodded and followed him down the hall. Her room was only a few floors away, it was small but pleasing to the young Jedi. After Tony left, Niobe moved a pillow to the large window where she sat and gazed out at the city. Tony had called it New York, she found it similar to Coruscant and it helped her feel settled.

Meditation brought her sleep.

oooooooooo

Niobe woke to footsteps in her hall early at sunrise, it was Steve and his mind was filled with questions. Niobe rose to her feet and turned to face him as the door slid open.

"Good morning Steve, how are you?" Niobe said

His eyes widened in surprise as his fist lowered no longer needed to announce himself.

"I'm good…" He shook his head and moved forward to meet her. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. You have come for answers. You are lost and believe I can help fix your befuddled mind, correct?"

"I-I don't know."

Niobe laughed and gestured for him to sit down on a pillow beside hers.

"You are lost in this world, in this time; I can see it in you."

The man blushed but nodded as he took his seat. She too sat down and gave him a serene smile clearing his embarrassment, calming his body.

"You should not fear the changes you see, changes inspire growth and growth allows a civilization to excel. The technology you see feels frustrating but you only need to open your mind and let it in but do not let it control you. I can tell you are special and not because of the chemicals that gave you your strength."

"I have grown accustomed to the changes; I have lived in this new world for a few years now. My friends have helped but I feel-"

"Alone?"

Steve nodded.

"I would be shocked if you weren't."

"The modifications they made to my body, it frustrates me. It leaves me angry when I have no need to be."

"Your friend is coming." Niobe said turning and standing in time to see Tony walk in with her comm-link in hand.

"Hey, um, your little device her is beeping like crazy; thought it might be important." Tony said, handing Niobe the device and looking at Steve., "Hello Steven."

Niobe took the com-link and activated it. A hologram of Obi-Wan appeared and she could see the worry on his face.

"Niobe, I have received information of your survival. I have set up a place on Tatooine and hope that you will be able to locate me soon. Anakin has died and so has Padme. There is much we need to do. Come quickly."

The hologram faded in sounds of static and Niobe placed the com-link in her belt pocket.

"Who was that?"

"His name is Obi-wan, he was Anakin's master." Niobe said gripping the cloth of her pants. "I need to leave."

Niobe headed towards the door, she needed to help him. Her ships repairs would need to speed up.

"Niobe, wait."

Tony grabbed a hold of her arm and she succumbed to the gesture. His eyes were full of concern, she could feel his worry.

"I have to leave Tony, I do not belong here."

"Your ship isn't even ready." He argued releasing her arm.

"It will be soon, my work needs to be focused on that. I am needed on Tatooine."

"You can stay here, you can help our galaxy grow in the way that yours has."

"Tony, you cannot ask that of me. You know it is unfair. I will do what I can while I am here."

Niobe, Tony, and Bruce had nearly finished the repairs on the space craft when and alarm went off in the tower. The two men dropped their tools on the desk nearby and walked to the intercom. Niobe watched as the talked about an alert they had received. Tony walked back over to her and she stood.

"We have a thing we need to go do. You know, kick some ass take some names." Tony said with a laugh, "Anyway, we were wondering if you might want to come along?"

Niobe nodded in agreement, she did, after-all, say she would help while she could. The man smiled and began telling her about the outfits and how amazing it will be to see her in action.

oooooooooooo

Niobe waited in the hanger where their aircraft sat. They came in one after one in outfits she couldn't help but find interesting. There was so much leather. She did stifle a laugh when she saw Steve despite the fact that he did look quite handsome.

"Where are we going?" Niobe asked as they began to walk up the ramp.

"A little country in the middle of nowhere." Tony said closing the opening in the ship and sitting down.

"What's the objective?"

"Take them out and come back safe and sound."

"They are harming your planet?" Niobe asked

"Yes, they have hurt a lot of people." Said Steve

"Then I am happy to aide you in your fight."

ooooooooooo

The landscape was very different from where Tony's tower sat. It was colder but she didn't mind. The wind howled and rugged at her braids. She glanced over at Steve, the group gathered around.

"We take care of this and we go home. Stay alive and finish the objective. You know what to do."

With that everyone dispersed moving deep into the woods. Niobe looked to Steve who still stood beside her.

"Stick with me."

The pair moved forward and Niobe searched for enemies ahead. The further the got the more on edge she became. Her mind was peering through every turn with the trees grey and jagged against the sky. Niobe looked to Steve who waved a hand over at a road on their left. Niobe nodded and used the force to push herself upwards into a tree. Her hand hovered over her blade and she crouched waiting for Steve's signal. Their language was strange and their weapons unique, she was certain they weren't going to fire lasers.

Niobe could see Steve moving in behind, he waved his hand out forward. Niobe jumped down in a spiral motion activated the light saber and removed their heads. Steve halted mid run and lowered his arms.

"I suppose you can handle yourself then." Steve said with a slight laugh.

"Your weapons are primitive and so are their defensive strategies. This should be an easy fight."

A bullet moved past and Niobe held out her hand shoving it aside. They continued moving through the woods and along the road. Steve let out an exclamation in surprise watching as she cleared the area with a grace he was unfamiliar with.

He hadn't moved until she called his name and shoved her hand out flinging him to the ground. The bullet struck Niobe's skin and she gritted her teeth. It was a foreign pain. It ripped through her side but she could tell it hadn't damaged anything. She gave a sharp grunt as she got back to her feet. The two leapt back into the fight protecting each other's back as the bullets flew.

"I've set up the device, we're good to go." Tony said before flying past them.

Niobe looked back to her surroundings, the ache in her side growing worse. A group was headed towards them. She gathered the strength she had left and slammed her hand to the ground. In a ripple the rough earth erupted throwing them back several yards, killing the majority. With that she dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Was there anything else you found?"

"No, but I think that's plenty don't you?"

"It's just hard to believe. I thought this was over."

Niobe rubbed her forehead, squinting as she took in the bright light. Her side ached, it didn't feel normal.

"Steve? Tony?"

Niobe fumbled around trying to stand from the metal bed.

"Whoa, slow down." Clint said as he grabbed her shoulder and laid her back down.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Niobe asked.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. We got what we needed, sort of anyway." Tony said.

Niobe pushed through Tony's mind. She found confusion and images of a staff.

"Who is Loki?"

"Don't worry about that. You focus on finishing your ship so you can get back." Steve said running his hand along her arm. "We can handle this."

Niobe nodded and closed her eyes again allowing the world to fade out.

oooooooooooooooo

"Niobe?"

"Anakin?"

Niobe looked down at her feet, she no longer lying in a medical bed on the ship. She was standing now. It was dark and the sound of metal echoed from under her boots.

"Where are we?"

"Coruscant, where are you?"

Niobe looked over her shoulder to see Anakin.

"A planet not in our galaxy. How are you doing this?"

Anakin smirked and walked closer to Niobe grabbing her hands.

"I'm stronger than you know Niobe. I'm so glad to hear that you are alive. I was so worried."

"I felt pain, from you; it was as though my legs were gone and my body was on fire. Are you okay?"

Anakin released her and his face grew darker.

"I'm fine, I sustained injuries. I had to fight for my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Jedi turned against the Republic, Niobe. They had planned to overthrow the chancellor. I stopped Windu before he could kill Palpatine and even Palpatine was injured."

Niobe's eyes widened in horror. She shook her head in disbelief and back away.

"It's true Niobe. It was horrible. I protected Palpatine and took care of those who committed treason against what we were sworn to protect."

"And Obi-Wan?"

Anakin placed his hand on her face caressing her cheek.

"He betrayed me too. He tried to murder me. He turned Padme against me."

Niobe clenched her eyes shut as a tear hit her skin.

"Obi-Wan contacted me. He told me you and Padme had died."

"Did he say where he was?"

Niobe didn't hesitate to lie. It still felt wrong. Obi-wan would never commit such a crime but she didn't want to upset him and there was always a possibility she was wrong.

"Come to me Niobe. Come home and I will protect you. You are all I have left..."

"Niobe?"

Hands pulled at her skin, shaking her until her eyes opened. Clint's face was filled with panic and she found herself standing in the living room in a small medical robe.

"Niobe, who were you talking to?" Natasha asked with a sculpted eyebrow raised.

"Anakin, he's alive."

Natasha moved from Clint's side to grab hold of Niobe's hand.

"Why are you crying?"

Niobe's hand touched her face and felt the warm tears.

"He told me terrible things. The Jedi turned against the Republic. They tried to overthrow the chancellor. Obi-Wan betrayed Anakin, he tried to kill Anakin. He turned Padme against him."

Niobe's body shook with sobs as she fell to the ground.

"I lied to him."

"To who?" Natasha asked kneeling beside her and wrapping her up in a soft embrace.

"Anakin, I said I didn't know where Obi-Wan was. I feel so confused. How could this happen? How could it be true? I can't believe that my master would do this."

Natasha looked at Clint in confusion. She couldn't understand how she had spoken with Anakin but she could not begin to understand Niobe's abilities.

"Am I meant to trust him blindly? Should I go with him or go to Obi-wan."

"There is no need to figure this all out right now, we will take you to be and talk this over tomorrow, okay?" Natasha said as Clint helped her pull up Niobe.

Niobe could feel tugs against her mind. Anakin was trying to reach her but she felt unsure. He was stronger now and he was filled with an energy she didn't recognize. It was cold and dark inside him.

oooooooooooo

Natasha had taken her back to bed and she slept until the sun hit her skin. Now she stood beside Bruce on the balcony eating breakfast. The city was loud but it didn't faze her it reminded her of Coruscant.

"You don't trust him." Bruce said drawing her attention.

Niobe sat down her fork; she hadn't touched the food but rather shoved it around. Her stomach was a rumbling mess but she couldn't keep anything down.

"No, I don't. He didn't feel right but if I don't respond..."

"He'll know something is wrong."

Niobe nodded.

"Why don't you reach out? I'll be right here, nothing will happen."

Niobe crossed her legs and closed her eyes settling into the cushion, ready to answer his call.  
There was a shift in the force and she was in a room on Coruscant again. Anakin sat on a single bed with his face towards the ground. She could feel the pounding in her chest as she took in his light curls.

"I was getting concerned." He said as Niobe stepped closer.

"I had a lot to digest."

Anakin gave a small laugh and nodded his head in agreement. He turned around giving Niobe a blinding smile.

"Who is with you, I can see him."

Niobe looked to the side having almost forgotten that Bruce was beside her.

"That's Bruce, he's one of my friends here."

"Does he know about me?"

"Yes, he does."

Anakin stood and wrapped his arms around Niobe. She could feel his warmth but there was something else. It didn't feel human.

"I've tried locating you but I can't."

"My ship was close to destroyed when I landed here. It's taking some time to rebuild it. I doubt you would be able to find this planet anyway."

"Show me your ship, I can help."

With that Coruscant vanished and she was back with Bruce.

"He gone?" Bruce asked as she rose from beside him.

"No, he wants to help with the ship."

Bruce's eyebrows rose as he followed her off the balcony and into the living area.

"So he's still here?" Bruce asked pointing towards his head.

"Bright guy isn't he?" Anakin said making Niobe laugh.

"This planet does not know of the Jedi existence. Bruce and everyone else is still getting used to the idea of it all."

The journey down to the lab was quick and Anakin marveled at the state her ship was in asking how she was able to survive.

"So Bruce tells me that Anakin is with us," Tony said walking out from behind Niobe. "It's lovely to meet you, I have heard so much. Do I shake her hand our will you pop out in a big reveal?"

"I don't think you need to shake anything." Niobe said hugging Tony.

Anakin laughed at Tony's antics and asked to see the reports on the ship. Niobe moved to the holograms. It took a few minutes of combing through the images and readings before Anakin made his call.

"I don't think there will be any possible way of repairing the ship."

"You're certain of this?"

"I am, you wouldn't have the parts for it anyway. At least not on this planet."

Niobe kicked the desk she stood by and Tony gave a shout.

"What's going on, did he hurt you?" Tony asked giving a sarcastic glare.

Tony's face fell when he saw the tears.

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong princess?"

Tony wrapped her in his arms holding her while she shook.

"I can't fix the ship, it's too far gone."

"I can bring you home Niobe." Anakin said

His voice was a soft reassurance in the back of her mind and it was becoming more and more welcome. He would be her only chance to find home. Niobe replied in a soft yes as she sobbed into Tony's shirt.

"Tell me where you are?"

"Earth, I'm on Earth." Niobe said

With that, Anakin left her. A weight lifted from her mind and she could breathe again. Tony patted her braids and Niobe looked back at him.

"Anakin is coming for me."

"He's coming to Earth? How is he going to do that?" Bruce asked leaning on a desk beside the two. "You barely understand how you made it here."

Niobe brought herself to her feet and let go of Tony.

"He's a lot stronger than I am. If anyone could it would be him."

oooooooooooooooo

"Heard anything from Anakin?" Steve asked walking into Niobe's room.

Niobe turned from the window and shook her head no. She held out a hand towards the separate cushion on the floor. Steve went to take a seat before asking if she ever slept in a bed. Niobe laughed and again responded no.

"What's on your mind today captain?"

"Nothing in particular." He said with a smile.

Niobe smirked at him and Steve looked down with a blush.

"It's Bucky isn't it? I see him in your mind." Niobe said, "Do you want to tell me about him?"

"He was my best friend and I thought I had lost him when I went under."

"And you didn't?"

"Hydra took Bucky, they turned him into this brainwashed assassin. I fought him recently. I didn't recognize him at first. I need to find him."

Niobe nodded in agreement, her eyes sympathetic towards his pain.

"Do you have any leads?"

Steve looked at her in shock, his heart racing at the idea that she might help him.

"I have a few, my friend Sam is helping me while I focus on finishing Hydra. We have come to notice that a lot of the bases have been taken out before we arrive. I assume it's him."

"I would too."

"You think there's hope?"

Niobe grabbed Steve's hand enjoying the smooth skin against hers.

"Always." She said

Steve stared at her with a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there earlier. Niobe was determined to make sure it never went out.

"Should I let you get back to your meditation?"

"No, I have done enough for today. Why don't you show me around your city? I haven't been able to go out yet."

Steve rose and pulled her up off the ground.

"I hadn't even thought of that. I'm so sorry Niobe."

"Please, no apologies."

"How about we go ahead out, I can show you the parks and take you out to my favorite restaurant?"

Niobe agreed to it following him out into the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"The nature on your planet is very familiar." Niobe said running a hand along a nearby tree.

"Did you like growing up on Coruscant?" Steve asked watching her slow movements.

He noticed a light smile tug at her lips and she glanced over at him.

"It was alright, I didn't stay there my entire life." Niobe said, "I was trained in the temple for a while and slowly introduced to other planets. My master did not leave the temple with me very often so, Obi-wan, Anakin's master would allow me to tag along."

"Who was your master?"

"His name is Yoda. He is a very respected Jedi master and the majority of his work is in the temple. Many of my friends would claim that I was very lucky because he is the grand master of the council. So I suppose one might argue that Obi-wan was my master."

"What planets have you been to? What was your favorite?"

Niobe laughed as they passed by gawking New York citizens. They couldn't decide if they stared because of her markings or the fact that he was Captain America.

"You love asking questions don't you?"

Steve blushed and Niobe gave a light punch to his arm.

"I went out at kind of a young age, Anakin was a little older than me, maybe 14, and I had to follow along with his training. So at 12, a young age for a padawan, I had to step it up and take on his level."

A group of small children ran up to Steve shrieking in excitement. They each had paper in hand and asking for his signature. Niobe laughed, enjoying his shocked face and flustered actions as he signed. Steve glanced over at Niobe every now and then. She had gone on to watch a pigeon on the ground somehow bringing it towards her. It had hopped onto her hand by the time Steve returned to her side. His presence caused the bird to panic and Niobe released it into the air.

"Sorry about all that."

"No need to be, Anakin experienced the same thing. One gets used to it."

Niobe gave a bright smile that caused him to hesitate.

"So, planets?"

"Yes, planets."

The two moved back into step walking along the paths.

"There was Naboo, I spent some time protecting the senator, Felucia that was absolutely stunning, Serreno, Alderaan, Kashyyyk, Geonosis, the list could go on. My favorite, however, was Mustafar. I wasn't on it for very long but it was beautiful. Mustafar is a lava planet and it was kind of a terrifying if I'm honest."

"Wow." Steve said stopping their journey

"I know, and now I can add one more…Earth." She said grabbing hold of his arm. "Your planet is quite an experience."

Steve followed her gaze to a potbellied man eating mustard off of his shirt. The pair laughed and went to sit down on a bench. They stayed there watching the humans of New York until an alarm went off on Steve's phone.

"We gotta go."

"What is it?" Niobe asked standing.

"Let's find out."

"What is it Stark?" Steve said running into the hanger with Niobe behind him.

"The scepter has been located. After this, it's a long luxurious vacation for us all. Grab your uni-tard and let's go."

"You saying behind or coming with?" Clint asked adjusting the leather on his fingers.

"I'll come with." Niobe said with a smile.

Not unlike their previous trip the area was cold and she wished she had her cloak. Stark pulled out a hologram map of the area. Steve gave everyone their stations; Niobe was to stay on the ground with him helping them infiltrate the base. Clint and Natasha would be with the hulk taking out bunkers, protecting their backs. Niobe watched Bruce's transformation with amazement but she noticed in his eyes that Bruce was not there anymore.

"Niobe, focus up."

The young Jedi turned to focus on Steve who was already headed into the woods. Niobe ran after, taking out the soldiers without the use of her blade. In front of her something knocked Steve into the air. Niobe paused and searched the force. She leapt into the air landing in a tree watching as the figure sped past. It was just a boy, he had an unusual gift. Niobe held her hand out and focused on his speed, she tracked his movements until she could wrap him up in her grasp. She jumped down onto the soft ground in front of him.

"Why are you hurting my friends?" She asked looking at the shock on his face.

"What is this?"

Niobe could feel the tugging on her hold.

"It is no use fighting, tell me your name."

"Pietro."

His face was scrunched in anger, she could sense the fear inside him.

"Why are you so afraid Pietro, I will not hurt you."

"I'm not afraid." He said

Steve ran up beside her his breath heavy and short.

"What's this?"

Niobe fought a laugh and ran a hand along his face leaving a light tap on his nose.

"This is Pietro, he was the one who hurt you." She said

"Let me go." Pietro said with a hiss.

"Are you working for Hydra?" Steve asked

"Why would I tell you?" the boy asked

Niobe was about to respond until she felt something headed their way. She grabbed Steve and shielded them releasing Pietro in the process. They were flung to the side into the snow.

"What in the world was that?" Steve asked sitting up.

"I'm not sure."

Steve pulled Niobe off the ground. She dusted off the snow and they headed forward. Tony alerted the group that they were able to get in the building. Niobe and Steve entered taking out soldiers left and right. She followed him into a lighted area to see a strange man waiting for them.

"Stucker. Hydras number one thug." Niobe glanced to Steve and the man.

"Technically, I'm a thug for shield." The man said with a laugh. Strucker glanced at Niobe, "Who is this?"

"Well, then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's scepter?"

Strucker's face dropped at Steve's avoidance. Niobe's eyes fell back to the man groaning on the floor.

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated I hope?"

"I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation. How many are there?"

A blast knocked the pair down the stairs. When they looked up Steve reported a female enhanced. They moved back to Strucker and pulled him up. The man looked over Niobe in a way that made her uncomfortable.

They made their way back to the front and Natasha ran up to the pair carrying Clint.

"We need to leave, Tony has the scepter. I already took care of Bruce, lets load up."

Steve and Niobe nodded. Clint was passed to Steve's arms. Niobe looked back deeper into the woods. There was something else there. A woman. She was young and with an unknown power hiding with the Pietro. Steve pulled Niobe into their ship and the feeling was lost. The ride back was silent. Niobe looked over at Clint lying in the medical bay. She could feel fear in him but not for himself. These people and their war were very intriguing

oooooooooo

"Wanda and Pietro Maxomoff."

Niobe looked over to the woman with the tight blue dress. She thought about following Steve but was uncertain. They had work to focus on and it didn't involve her. In the end she decided to check on Clint.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy is really bringing the team together." Natasha said as Niobe walked in.

Clint was lying in a bed, a light stitching his wound up.

"This is incredible." Niobe said.

The doctor looked up with a smile on her lips. Niobe felt her face warm.

"Thank you, I don't believe we have been introduced. I am Dr. Helen Cho. You can call me Helen."

"I am Niobe, I am a Jedi Knight from Coruscant."

"Where is that exactly?"

"It is not in your galaxy."

Helen's eyes widened in shock and Natasha laughed.

"Niobe still doesn't quite understand that people on Earth are not familiar with that kind of talk."

Niobe apologized and Helen waved it off.

"I would be very intrigued to hear your story."

"Oh he's flat lining, call it. Time?" Tony said walking in with a tray of green drinks.

Clint gave a quick remark back but Niobe was too busy focusing on the way Helen's hair fell on her face to notice. Natasha elbowed her and Niobe began listening to the conversation again. Tony was inviting the doctor to a party.

"Will, you be there Niobe?" Helen asked looking at her tablet.

"She will." Natasha said.

ooooooooooooo

Over the next few days Niobe stayed in and out of her room. She contemplated meditation and fought against it. She opted for sitting inside Tony's lab. Niobe had taken to watching them build something but really it kept her mind calm.

She held her eyes shut until Jarvis interrupted mentioning the party.

"You coming Obe? I'm sure Helen will be there."

Niobe scowled and reminded him of the code. Tony shrugged and waved her over. She ended up wearing a set of her old Jedi robes that she found in her bag. The leather pants dark black and a black tunic. She pulled on her boots and tied back her braids. The thought of Helen made her blush, leading her to scolding herself.

The party was small but loud. There were so many strangers but it wasn't uncommon for her. She walked in with Steve and immediately began looking for the doctor.

"Are you okay Niobe?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Is Anakin speaking with you?"

"No, not right now. Is everything alright with you Steve?"

"Yeah, I guess it's just surreal. I didn't think there would be a day when it was all over."

"What do you mean?"

"Hydra has been defeated and now I can focus on Bucky. No more war, no more violence."

Niobe smiled as she stared at the glowing city.

"You sound like Padme. She hated war." Niobe looked back to her friend, "I'm glad you get your peace, it seems as though you've more than earned it."

"What will you do now?"

"I'll help you. I said I would as long as I'm here."

Steve wrapped the small woman into a hug lifting her off the ground.

"Thank you, Niobe."

Niobe laughed demanding to be put down. A man walked up beside him with skin similar to hers without the markings.

"Hello, my name is Sam. I'm an old friend of Caps."

"I'm Niobe, a new friend." She said shaking his hand,

"I hear you aren't from around her."

"Yes, I am from another galaxy. However, I am told that I should say another planet instead."

Steve laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Probably a good idea." Sam said with brows raised.

Niobe looked around the room again and spotted the doctor in a small group. She said goodbye to Sam and moved towards her.

"Niobe!" Helen said waving a drink in the air. "Everyone this is Niobe, my new friend and new Avenger."

Niobe felt her skin burn as Helen wrapped her into her arms. The group leaned in as Niobe sat beside them.

"Hello Niobe, I am Rhodey as Tony likes to call me."

"It is nice to meet you, sir."

"Do you have some kind of power?" A woman asked.

Niobe could feel the groups impatience. Niobe closed her eyes and concentrated on Helen. The group gasped and Niobe looked to her right. Helen was now hovering above the group. The doctor was set down gently and the people stared in awe.

The night went on with many asking questions about where she was from and what she was. It settled her mind when people began to leave. Steve had pulled her over to the side and begun talking with her about what they would do in regards to Bucky. She had felt a peace in his blue eyes. She enjoyed the excitement moving off him in waves.

"With Sam and you, this could happen-."

"Hey, guys! Come over, grab a drink." Clint said waving a stick through the air.

The pair walked over and took a seat on the couch. Clint had gone on joking about the magic in Thor's hammer. The god challenged them and Tony had decided that he would be able to lift it. Tony failed but he was not the only one to try. It didn't go well for anyone. She could see it moved a hint with Steve but it still wouldn't budge the way it did for Thor. Niobe followed Natasha's lead and refused the attempt. She also did not need that question answered. Niobe covered her ears, a loud screech cutting through the air.

"How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

Niobe turned around, a strong robotic voice cutting through the atmosphere.

"Stark." Steve said as he pushed Niobe behind him.

The broken robot rambled on causing the group to stir from their comfort. Tony's voice played through the room. The team turned to Tony as Banner mumbled about 'Ultron'. The room felt on edge. Niobe grabbed Steve's arm keeping him back. She could feel confusion in the robots mind before a sudden decision led her to shield Steve. It had begun to attack.

The team had gone in different directions taking cover behind whatever they could find. Niobe pulled Steve up and run towards the stairs. She wasn't quick enough though. She had pushed Steve out of the way when she took the brunt of it. A sharp pain hit her shoulder and another hit her side. Niobe fell to the cold floor.

"Niobe!" Steve said looking back in disbelief.

Steve didn't hesitate to react. He jumped on the robot pulling it apart.  
She tried to keep her eyes open, she tried to stand and help but it was too much. It went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

"Niobe? What are you doing?"

Anakin was here. Niobe lifted her eyes to see him leaning over her. His face was lined with worry.

"What are you talking about?"

"These new friends of yours are dangerous."

"And you aren't?" She said with a laugh as she stood.

"I'm serious, I want to see you again before you're killed because you're too giving."

Niobe bit her lip. She nodded in agreement and hugged him.

"Speaking of which, I'll be there soon."

Niobe jerked away from him.

"You will? How soon?"

"Maybe a week or so?" Anakin said

Niobe felt a chill run through her.

"That is soon…"

"Don't sound so upset now." Anakin said with a laugh

Niobe offered a slight smile.

"I've grown fond of them, I hate to think of leaving them. They're fighting this war and they're all alone. They have gifts but they are not very united."

"And you think you can fix them? That you can save their world?"

"I don't know about saving but I wouldn't mind helping."

"Niobe…"

Anakin began to fade, she could see the panic in his eyes. His grasp became lighter. She could hear faint pleas for her to stay.

"Niobe, thank god."

Her eyes flickered open and peered to the left. Steve sat next to the bed, his hair was matted and eyes dark. She could see he had been there for a good while.

"What happened?" she asked looking down at the bandages on her sides.

"You are so stupid. Why would you do that? Why would you take the hit for me?"

"It's what we do." Niobe said smiling her eyes falling to a corner in the room. "What was that thing anyway?"

"Starks creation, well, and Banners."

Niobe could see the anger in him. She touched his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I believe they had good intentions."

"Did they? The scepters gone again. We have to put off finding Bucky to take care of this."

Niobe sat up and pulled off the heart monitor.

"I'll be there with you."

Steve smiled and helped her off the bed. She held her side trying to keep the pain from moving through her body.

"Did my clothes survive?" She asked.

"Tony fixed them. He wanted to modify them but I made sure they stayed the same."

"Thank you. I would be hurt if I couldn't match with Ani anymore."

Niobe sat in a chair next to the dresser and Steve handed her clothes over.

"You still trust him?"

"Anakin? Yeah." She said pulling the pants back on. "He'll be here soon whether I trust him or not."

"How soon?"

Niobe held onto Steve for support as she stood.

"A few weeks, give or take."

With that, she turned around and pulled off the gown. She heard his startled gasp and pulled the shirt on.

"When did you get those?"

"Maybe two years ago." Niobe faced Steve again his brows raised at the smile on her face. "I'm not ashamed of them, they are part of my past, something that cannot be changed. You shouldn't worry so much about what can't be fixed. There's too much of that in you already. Focus on what can be."

ooooooooooooooooo

"Niobe! My sweet stupid alien." Tony said looking up from his tablets.

"What did I miss?"

Steve entered behind her with the woman she learned was called Marie. He handed Thor a tablet and it was passed to Tony.

"What's this?" Tony asked

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve said folding his arms over his chest.

"Damn he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us."

Niobe looked at Tony in confusion but shook it off. The man she had met with Steve was curled up dead with the word 'peace' beside him.

"This is a smokes screen. Why send a message if you've just given a speech?" Natasha asked

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss."

Niobe looked to Steve who waited for Natasha's reply.

"I bet he-,"

Niobe leaned over Natasha's shoulder to see the screen come back in red.

"Yep everything we had on Strucker's been lost."

"Not everything."

Tony ran off to grab a box and drop it in front of the group. Niobe looked to Steve. She thought of looking through his mind but instead trusted him to tell her himself. He let her know what they were meant to be looking for. Everyone grabbed a box and began sifting through papers. It didn't take long for someone to find the right thing. Tony pointed out a photo in Bruce's hand announcing that he knew the man.

"He operates off the coast of Africa in black arms."

Niobe leaned into Steve's shoulder as Tony began to defend their relationship.

"He was talking about finding something new, a game changer. It was all very-"

"This." Thor said

"Uh yeah it's a tattoo I don't think he had it." Tony said.

"No, these are tattoos." Thor said before moving his finger, "This is a brand."

Bruce ran to the computer and began searching. Niobe glanced over the images, the markings were beautiful. She wondered if Steve had any.

"It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief in a much less friendlier way."

"What dialect."

"Wakanada-Wakanda."

Niobe looked over at the screen reading as much as she could.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with their trade goods-," Tony said

"I thought you said your father got the last of it." Steve said

"I don't follow what comes out of Wakanda." Bruce asked standing from the computer.

"The strongest metal on earth." Tony said causing him and Steve to look behind them at the round shield.

"Where did you say this guy was?"

"So off to another part of your interesting world." Niobe said wrapping her hands in an old cloth she had in her bag.

"How do you have so much with you?" Steve asked.

"I learned as a youngling that it's better to have more than you need." She said with a laugh as she tied off the bands.

"You don't need to come with us this time." Steve said sitting beside her, bringing his shield to his back.

"Of course I do, you need me more than you think you do. Besides what else would I do? Meditate?"

"Everyone ready?" Tony asked peeking in on their conversation.

Steve and Niobe gave a nod. They were told to load up.

"What is Africa like?" Niobe asked as the pair moved onto the ship.

"It's beautiful." Tony said moving past them and taking the pilots seat.

ooooooooooooooooo

Steve tried to keep Niobe behind him and despite how annoying it was, she decided to let him. Ultron's voice echoed against the metal walls. He was talking to someone else, there was anger in his voice as he spoke about Tony.

"Don't compare me with Stark!" he said followed by the sound of a body falling down stairs. "It's a thing with me. Stark is…He's a sickness!"

"Ah, Junior." Tony said maneuvering down in his metal suit, "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to."

Niobe peered over Steve's shoulder and saw the small humans beside Ultron. She searched their minds and saw anger at Tony and the Avengers. She saw the missile in their apartment and felt their fear. Niobe began to understand why they were with him in the first place.

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor said gripping the handle to his hammer with a tight fist.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron said

"He beat me by one second."

Niobe looked over at Tony with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Ah, yes. He's funny." Pietro said moving closer. "Mr. Stark. It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro looked over to his left at the missiles.

"This was never my life."

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve said moving forward, revealing Niobe in the process.

"Oh, we will."

"I see you brought her again." Pietro said. "Letting anyone join the team now?"

Niobe could feel Ultron's gaze turn to her. He was scanning her, trying to figure out who she was.

"What's your name?" Ultron asked before Steve interrupted.

"I know you've suffered."

"Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor said

"I think you're confusing "peace" with "quiet""

"Uh-huh. What's the vibranium for?" Tony cut in

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan."

Before anything could go further Ultron had taken Tony and slammed him into the wall. Niobe had to think quickly, she wasn't fighting with weapons; this would be hand to hand. She could not use her light saber against them. Niobe followed after Steve taking out whoever she could. The boy, Pietro, ran towards them and she leapt into the air before he could hit her. Niobe came back down behind him and grabbed hold of him once again.

"Hello, Pietro." She said moving in front of him.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name, little girl?"

"Not today." Niobe said waving a hand over him knocking him out.

As she turned around the girl shot a red light at her head. Reality faded and she was on Felucia but it wasn't like her previous visits. Soldiers were everywhere and she was looking at Master Aayla Secura.

"Master Secura." Niobe said running closer.

Aayla paid no attention to her and continued walking. The clones followed behind and as Niobe moved forward the clones began to shoot. Niobe's heart began to race, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She tried to run at the clones and the world shifted again. Saleucami was next, she watched Stass Allie die. It was one after another, her friends being murdered by the soldiers that were meant to help them. Niobe began to scream at the pain in her chest. She reached out for Master Ti's hand as she watched a cloaked figure kill her.

"Shaak!" she yelled with tears burning her skin.

"Niobe!"

Her body began to shake and the images started to fade. Panic rose in her body and she clung to the force releasing her anger. When she opened her eyes again the heat of the sun blinded her. She sat up and looked around. The ship they had been in was pulled apart. Clint was crumpled beside her. She jumped to her feet and pulled him up.

"Geez Niobe," he said with a groan. "If I had known you could do all that I would have kept my distance sooner."

"I'm so sorry." Niobe said biting back a sob. "I'll take you back to the ship."

"Why are you crying so much? What did she show you?" He asked

Niobe collapsed, her body trembling under Clint's weight.

"I knew-I knew what happened. I knew they died but…I never thought I would have to see it."

Clint stopped and moved off of her. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't have her powers but he knew the pain she was in.

"I'm so sorry Niobe." Clint said wiping the tears away. "I know this is really hard for you but we gotta keep moving. Some nasty stuff went down and we need to move."

Niobe nodded and stood.


	7. Chapter 7

The ship landed and we filed out headed towards a small home. Niobe ran her hand along the tall grass. It reminded her of Naboo where her and Padme talked for hours.

"What is this place?" Thor asked scanning the porch.

"Safe house." Tony said sounding unsure of his words.

"Lets hope." Clint said, he opened the front door holding Natasha close, "Honey, Im home."

Niobe looked to Steve in surprise.

"Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead."

A small pregnant woman kissed Clint and turned to the group.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony said

"Gentlemen, this is Laura."

"I know all of your names, except yours." She said pointing to Niobe who stood with her arms folded behind her back smiling at the couple.

"I'm Niobe."

Clint looked to the right and announced the incoming footsteps. Two children ran up and hugged him.

"These are smaller agents." Tony said.

Natasha embraced the little girl and the group looked on in shock.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said

"Yeah, we would have called ahead but we were busy having no idea that you existed."

"Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." Clint explained.

Niobe heard a crunching sound to her left and saw that Thor had stepped on one of the toys. Thor looked down at the small child and walked out of the house. Niobe watched after him as Steve followed but stayed put. She decided to walk around the living room. Their pictures didn't move the way hers did. She found it odd.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked.

Niobe pulled away from a photo and smiled at her. She got down on the girls levels and introduced herself.

"Are you a new Avenger?"

"I don't know about that but I am helping them out for a little bit."

"What are the purple drawings on your skin for?"

"Lila!" Laura said looking embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

"No need to be." Niobe said waving it off. "You see, Lila, I am from a different planet. I was born with these beautiful drawings and they never went away. I'm told it is natural for my people."

"What planet are you from?"

"Naboo, it's not a planet you would be familiar with but it is very beautiful."

"Do you have special powers?"

Niobe smiled at the little one. She glanced at the floor and reached out for a small red ball. It flew to Niobe's hand and danced around Lila's head. The little girl shrieked in excitement asking her mom to look. Niobe let it fall to her hand and gave it to her.

"What brought you here?" Laura asked with a hand on her stomach.

"I was on a mission and I crash landed here. They were kind enough to let me stay until my friend comes."

Laura nodded and turned back to her husband. She suggested everyone cleaned up until she could get dinner ready.

Niobe opted to stay with Steve. He was chopping wood with Tony while she sat on the fence meditating. They had begun to argue about what Tony and Bruce had done. She let it fall away for a little bit. At the edges of her mind she could feel Anakin reaching out to her. She allowed him to take over.

"Anakin."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Niobe winced at the volume of his voice.

"I'm doing what I was trained to."

"And it's getting you hurt in return."

"I'm not hurt."

"Then why did I feel pain?"

Niobe fell silent. The images of her friends dying playing in her mind on a loop.

"A girl with powers showed me what happened to our friends. They were shot in the back Ani. I don't see how they were betraying the Republic? They were in battle fighting for the Republic."

"They were turning against the chancellor. I saw Windu attempt to kill him myself. I'm not lying to you."

"I don't think you are but…"

"I know it's hard to believe, I'm very sorry."

"I just...Windu would never do something like that." She said, "He couldn't."

"Maybe we just didn't know him that well."

"And Yoda?"

"I don't know. Don't worry about all of this so much. When I see you again we will figure this out."

Ooooooooo

Niobe had left Anakin hours ago. She sat in the kitchen with Natasha, staring at the table cloth. There was no way that the Jedi could do such a horrific thing. It didn't feel right.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think its just one thing." Fury said

"What about Ultron himself?"

"Oh, he's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guys multiplying faster than a catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans, though."

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Tony said

Niobe frowned at the idea. She wasn't sure she could focus on their problems. She knew she would offer her assistance but Anakin continued to fray her mind.

"Yes he is but he's not making any headway."

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

"Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that."

"Nexus?" Clint said

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo. Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth."

"So what'd they say?"

"He's fixated on the missiles but the codes are constantly being changed.

"By whom?"

"Parties unknown."

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asked

"Ultrons got an enemy. That's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown."

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that."

"I do. I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission and whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." Fury assured.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha said with a turn of her lips.

"You know what, Romanoff?"

"So what does he want?"

"To become better, better than us. He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies. The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed"

"They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Banner said

"How?"

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"


	8. Chapter 8

The team had begun to change their clothing into their battle uniforms. Niobe had taken to Steve's side waiting for orders. He informed Tony that he would be taking Clint, Natasha, and herself. Tony was heading to Nexus.

Niobe watched Clint share a moment with Laura. She thought of Padme and the many times she offered comfort to her while Anakin was away. Padme had been miserable and all Niobe could do was give false promises.

The small group headed into the jet and made plans to visit Helen. Niobe smiled when she thought of the beautiful scientist and how she wanted more time with the strange woman.

Oooooo

They arrived in a place called Korea and Steve pulled Niobe out of the jet with him. The pair ran into the building and up to the lab he knew was hers. It had been destroyed. Bodies lay everywhere and huddle against a wall was Helen. Niobe's heart dropped. They ran to her side, Niobe trying to wipe away blood and check her wound.

"He's uploading himself into the body."

"Where?"

"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the cradle to Stark."

"First, I have to find it." Steve said rising from Helen's side.

"Will you be okay?" Niobe asked running her hand along Helen's face.

The woman nodded.

"I'll be fine, go help him. He's going to need it."

Ooooooo

Steve ran out and began to make his way onto the roads. He communicated with the team in short phrases trying to locate Ultron. Niobe followed him onto a large vehicle. As he went to open the door it was blasted open from the inside.

"Steve!" Niobe went in from behind, slipping into the trailer and drew her lightsaber.

"You again?" Ultron said unplugging himself from the cradle. "Why do you fight for them? You're not from their world."

"I never am." She said before moving in slicing a few of the soldiers that came in front. A sharp heat hit her side as she took out another.

Niobe flew back and grabbed the edge of the container before hitting the quick moving road.

"This isn't your fight. Stay out of it."

Niobe groaned as she fought to pull herself back up. She wondered if this was typical for Steve. The intense battles that never ended. It helped her understand the necessity of meditation something he lacked. Niobe made her way to a standing point looking at the cradle. She could see the human form inside and it worried her.

"You know what's in that cradle?" Ultron asked as he hovered in front of Steve. "The power to make real change and that terrifies you."

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Steve said throwing his shield.

Niobe pulled herself up moving behind Ultron. As she went to attack another of his blasts of heat met her blade. Steve attacked from the other side.

"You're becoming very annoying." Ultron said grabbing Niobe by the throat as she turned around. He brought her over the side of the trailer dangling over the road. She reached her hand back trying to cut his arm off before he grabbed hers and crushed. Niobe screamed in pain but refused to give up gripping her lightsaber. Niobe flew outwards with Ultron before barreling towards Steve and hitting a train.

"What the hell." Niobe said pulling at Ultron's grasp.

She saw Steve get up from his crash landing he looked at her with concern and Niobe gave a nod of reassurance. Steve charged and Niobe pushed with her lower body turning Ultron to the side to expose him. She hit a wall as Ultron let go. Her vision blurred as she battled against the searing pain in her body. As she tried and failed to stand she heard a new voice.

"Please don't do this."

Niobe looked up, the metal from the ceiling was pulled down in glowing red.

"What choice do we have?"

It was the woman who poisoned their minds. Niobe started to rise in anger she wanted to strangle her with my own hands but the train jolted again sending Niobe back to the ground. Ultron flew out the side, escaping before his plans could fall any further out of place.

"Civilians in our path."

The man bolted out at Steve's command.

"Can you stop this thing?"

Steve shielded the people as the train barreled into a building. He flew backward before landing beside Niobe who held her crushed arm. The woman hesitated before a red glow left her sinking into the floor. The train slowed and the screams began to die down. Steve pulled up Niobe, gripping her close to his side. His breath was quick but relieved.

He helped Niobe off the train where they saw the two siblings consoling one another. Niobe shoved Steve off and charged at the woman.

"You bitch." Niobe said with a hiss.

The woman stepped back in fear of the blood covered Jedi. Steve pulled Niobe back before she could raise her hand.

"I could kill you and not even blink." Niobe said.

The grey-haired man moved in front of his sister.

"The Cradle. Did you get it?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Stark will take care of it."

"No, he won't."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Steve said. "Stark's not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right." She said.

"Stark come in," Steve said turning away. "Anyone on comms."

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?"

Niobe glared at her from Steve's tight grasp. She couldn't care less about her thoughts. It wasn't as though they had cared about Niobe or her friends when they attacked before.

"We need to go." Steve said pulling her away. Niobe glared at the woman, planning the ways she could end her life when she got her alone.

oooooooo

Niobe could see Tony and Banner scurrying around the lab.

"I'm gonna say this once."

"How about 'none-ce'" Tony said back.

"Shut it down."

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do? She's not in your head?" Bruce asked pointing at Wanda.

"I know you're angry." She said pushing past Niobe.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

Niobe raised her brows at this with a slight smile on her lips.

"Banner after everything that's happened-."

Niobe stepped on Steve's foot trying to get him to shut up. Steve's eyes wavered to her in confusion but focused back.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming." Tony said

"You don't know what's in there."

"This isn't a game!"

A blur of blue dashed around the room pulling out plugs.

"No, no. Go on." Pietro said, "You were saying?"

The glass beneath him shattered and Wanda shrieked in terror for her brother. The screens beside Tony began beeping

"I'm re-routing the upload."

Steve threw his shield at the machines causing everyone to duck. Niobe turned on Steve and gripped his neck in a force choke hold. Tony began suiting up and Banner grabbed Wanda threatening to change forms.

"At least someone sees reason." Tony said tipping his head to Niobe.

"What the hell Niobe?" Steve said in a gasp.

Wanda shoved Bruce away using her powers and Tony aimed his hand at her. Before anything could go any further Thor jumped onto the cradle directing lightning at it. Niobe let Steve go, keeping her eyes on the cradle. A man in red jumped out and Thor tossed him into the living room.

The team moved towards him including the twins.

"I am sorry. That was odd. Thank you." The man said to Thor.

A cape drew over the man appearing out of thin air. Niobe looked on in awe.

"Thor," Steve said, "You've helped create this?"

"I've had a vision." Thor explained, "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that."

He pointed to the gem on the man's head.

"What? The gem?" Banner said moving closer.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of six infinity stones. The greatest power in the universe unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring-." Steve asked

"Because Stark is right."

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Banner said in response to Thor.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron."

"Not alone."

"Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked watching the man move forward.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix to create something new."

"I think I've had my fill of new."

"You think I'm a child of Ultron."

"You're not?"

"I'm not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am…I am."

"I looked in your head and saw inhalation." Wanda said.

"Look again."

"Her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint said

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side-."

"Is it? Are you…on our side?" Steve asked.

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Well, it better get real simple real soon." Clint interjected

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked

"You."

"Where?" Banner asked

"Sokovia, he's got Nat there too." Clint said

"If we're wrong about you? If you're the monster Ultron created you to be."

"What will you do?" The man asked. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain but that pain will roll over the earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me but we need to go."

"What the fuck." Niobe whispered as Vision held Thor's hammer.

"Right. Well done." Thor said patting Tony on the shoulder after accepting the hammer.


	9. Chapter 9

Niobe sat in the medical room as they scanned her arm.

"Jesus Obe, how are you awake right now?" Bruce asked.

Niobe smiled at her arm.

"I've been through worse." She said

"You don't need to be in this fight." Steve said entering the room with a clean uniform.

"Yes, I do." She said getting up.

"You can't use your hand."

"I heal quickly. Besides, I can fight one-handed."

Steve moved to push her back down and Niobe pushed him back against the wall with the force.

"You push me enough by having her on the team. Do not stop me from helping. I will finish what we began."

Steve gripped at empty air around his neck. She wasn't certain why she felt such rage but when she looked at Steve it made her blood boil.

"Niobe, let go." Bruce said pulling her back.

Niobe glared at Steve as he hung against the wall gasping.

"Niobe!"

She let him drop to the ground and watched as he tried to pull in as much air as possible. Niobe turned away and left the room planning to meet with Tony. She could feel Bruce and Steve's fear and it gave her chills. Niobe didn't care, there was a wound festering inside and it was only growing worse.

Oooooooo

She moved to Tony's side and grabbed his arm before he could keep moving.

"I need your help." She said.

"With what?"

"I need something that will let me use my arm again."

Oooooooo

The group walked onto the ship, they glanced over at Niobe who wore a metal brace similar to Tony's suit. Steve tried to stop her but Bruce shook his head. Instead, he began to give a speech about our jobs in Sokovia.

Niobe sat near Tony, glaring at Wanda. She wanted to put images in her head that would cause her to shrivel in fear but she knew she couldn't. They needed her despite the terrible pain she had caused everyone. It made her chest ache. That stupid woman was so careless with her gifts. She had done so much damage.

"Niobe."

Her stomach lurched at the sound of her name. The voice was a whisper in her mind. It wasn't welcome. She didn't know if she wanted to hear it but it wasn't giving her an option.

The walls became a black metal and red velvet grew under her feet. She clenched her jaw and let out a deep breath.

"What is it now?" She asked standing from what was her seat on the aircraft.

"Why are you testing me so much?" Anakin said

"I'm doing what's right!" She said before being shoved into a wall.

"You're doing what's going to get you killed."

She looked into his eyes, cold and so distant. His hair fell over them in small halos that poked at the wound in her chest. It was crashing down as she looked at him. The memories they had made together felt so faint. Their world was gone. All at once, with no regard for their lives. She had these strangers and no one else.

"I miss you." She said breaking into a sob. "Everything reminds me of you and Padme. I don't know what else to do but what we were trained for. It's all gone. all of it."

He let her out of the force hold and brought her into a hug. His hand pressed against her braids gripping her as tight as he could.

"I'm sorry. I'll be there soon. I promise. Faster than you think."

"I don't know how to do this, we lost everyone. They're all gone. How-how do we get past this?"

"Don't worry about any of it. Focus on what's ahead of you."

Niobe nodded against his chest and before she could savor any of it he faded away. It was abrupt and harsh. It was never enough.

"Hey, where did you go?" Clint asked smacking Niobe's face. "We need to go."

Niobe went to wipe away the tears but they were already gone. She followed him out of the jet and into the streets of Sokovia. Wanda was directing people out of the city. Steve stood by watching and she could feel the hope in his chest. Niobe wondered where her own had gone.

"Steve." Niobe said gripping his arm. "I want to apologize. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. It is not the Jedi way. My training has been slipping out of my grasp lately. You did not deserve that."

"I shouldn't have pushed so hard." Steve said. "Focus on what's ahead of you. We can talk more when we get home."

Niobe felt her breath stop and her mind went back to Anakin. She hooked herself into Steve's eyes. Eyes that mirrored Anakin's.

"Focus, Niobe!" Steve said looking to the skies. Robots flew above them attacking. Each of us began to slice through Ultron's creations. The only positive Niobe could see is that Wanda was at least helping in the survival of the citizens. As Niobe deflected attacks the ground beneath them split open.

"Too much, too much." Niobe said in a panic as she watched a bridge break in half.

"You rise only to fall. You, Avengers, are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword."

Niobe stabbed at the robots with satisfaction but it didn't make them silent.

"And the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles the only thing living in this world will be metal."

Steve threw his shield as she tried moving the people out of the line of fire. Before Niobe could focus Steve was shoved into a car. He muttered a response to Tony and pulled himself up.

"Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off."

Niobe looked at Steve with a smile.

"Sounds familiar." She said thinking about her adventures with Anakin.

"Obe! The cars!" Steve said.

There was a woman shrieking in a red car and two men in the black one next to it. As they began to fall Niobe reached out and pulled at the red one using the force. She lifted it back up and sat it back on the ground. A minute later the black one dropped down with Thor landing beside it.

"What? Were you napping?" Steve asked before moving on to next robot.

Steve and Thor broke off using the hammer and shield together. Niobe took her own route using the lightsaber and her Jedi training to the best of her abilities. It was long and exhausting but she continued to fight. Her broken arm, although slowly healing began to fight her. Tony's addition was only doing so much.

"Is it almost over?" Niobe asked running beside Steve.

"Not even close."

"great," she said

"The next wave is gonna hit any minute. What do you got, Stark?"

"Huh? Nothing great, maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan."

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're gonna have to make a choice." Stark said.

Niobe looked to Steve, she had never dealt with such a difficult decision.

"Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock…"

"Not till everyone's safe."

"That's not going to happen Steve." Niobe said.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it."

Niobe rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say we should leave. There's worse ways to go." Natasha said, "Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better."

A giant ship flew through the clouds. It was massive and the only chance they had for survival. Niobe's heart leapt with joy a wide smile taking control of her face. The ache in her arm lightening.

"Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch."

Niobe looked at Steve in shock.

"Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury asked.

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asked.

"This is what SHIELD is supposed to be." Steve said.

"This is not so bad." Pietro said before zooming off.

"Let's load them up." Steve said.

Niobe's head drooped in exhaustion. They began directing the herds of Sokovian's. The boats filled quickly and before any more could be done Tony ordered that the team move to the core. She followed Steve, using the force to leap ahead. They arrived in good time allowing her to rest a bit.

"What's the drill?"

"This is the drill." Tony said pointing to the giant metal block in the ground. "If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose."

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor asked

Robots began piling on it seemed endless.

"You had to ask." Steve said

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron said

"Well, like the old man said, together." Tony said looking at Steve.

The Hulk let out a large roar and they began covering their sections. At a point, Tony, Vision, and Thor came together aiming at Ultron.

"Obe!"

Niobe came in with a swing cutting through Ultron.

"You know with the benefit of hindsight." He started to say.

Niobe threw the blade through his head.

"Alright, everyone needs to get on a boat. Who's going to stay here?"

Wanda opted to. The team moved out trying to take care of what was left. Niobe was covering the outer edges making sure nothing was missed. The city appeared to be clear. Niobe thought about heading back, nothing had caught her attention. She looked at the sky. The clouds resting against the blue and it made her wish she could stay there forever. It made her wonder if this was as close to peace as she would ever get. Steve made a call for her over the comms to head back. As she turned a corner to head back, a robot blindsided her shoving her off and sending her hurtling through the sky. The blow had knocked her in the head sending her unconscious. There was a stark silence over the comms as she fell.

As the air whipped around her frame an unidentifiable ship arrived underneath taking her into its body. It vanished as quickly as it came.


	10. Chapter 10

The team had managed to get away from it all unscathed including the new additions. It wasn't until their raft moved away from the floating city that Steve yelled out for the missing Niobe.

"Wait! Tony, Niobe's still out there!" Steve said looking over the railings ready to jump back.

Natasha grabbed his shoulder. She could see it before he had. The island began to implode. He shoved the hand away in anger. It was too late, she was gone. Steve punched the rail denting it. He fell back into the seat next to Natasha and leaned against her trying to figure out when she left his sight.

oooooo

Niobe woke up in a medical bay. The ship was lighter than the Avengers. It was familiar. She winced as she attempted to move, her head throbbing in pain. The only thing she could remember was Sokovia and falling. The door slid open before she could bring herself up.

Terror flashed through her as she looked at the intruder.

"Who are you?" She said moving into a fighting stance.

"Niobe,"

"Where are my friends?" She asked staring at the black leather covered creature.

"Niobe, I am your friend."

She squinted her eyes as she moved closer. The thing pulled off the glossy helmet to reveal a scarred human head. The blue orbs she looked into were haunting.

"Anakin?" She asked putting a hand on the suit. "What?"

"Obi-wan betrayed me." He said grabbing her hand. "He turned against me and left me like this. Palpatine saved me before I died."

"Is there nothing that can be done?" She asked following the lines on his pale skin.

"I took a lot of damage."

Niobe touched his face. It was rough and unkind. She let her thoughts race trying to think of any way it could be fixed. Then she remembered Vision.

"I know someone, she could help. I know she could."

Anakin looked deterred but she couldn't let him down.

"Where's my lightsaber? We need to get back to my friends?"

"It wasn't on you when you fell." Anakin said, "Besides we can't go back."

"Yes, we can. Just turn around." Niobe said, "We can heal you, please, let me help."

"I need to get back to Palpatine." He said pulling away from her.

"No, you don't, not yet." Niobe said, "If you return after Helen has worked on you, you will be much stronger. Let me help."

Anakin gave a frustrated look but nodded and turned away. He put on the helmet and led her to the front command center. The ship was larger than what Niobe had expected. Stormtroopers stood at every corner and it didn't help her anger. They brought back the images of her friends being slaughtered.

"Settle down Niobe, they did their job. That's all there is." Anakin said through his mask.

She nodded and kept her eyes low. She didn't want to look at them anymore.

"Find the people that were keeping her before." Anakin ordered.

"New York. They were in New York." Niobe said

Ooooooo

"Damn it Tony!"

"Cap, calm down!" Natasha said following the man as he stormed off the deck and back onto land.

"How could you forget her?" He said grabbing Tony by the neck.

"How could you?" Tony asked his face twisted in anger.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Clint said. "What's done is done. Niobe is gone and we need to honor her not fight over who should have saved her."

Steve let his head drop and lowered Tony back to his feet.

"We can plan a memorial later, we need to think about our immediate problems." Natasha said moving beside Clint.

Steve stormed off refusing to cooperate any further. He didn't want to be around the team at the moment. It couldn't be real; he couldn't have let her go like that.

Oooooooo

The ship arrived at the tower Niobe had become familiar with. Anakin stood close to her side almost too close. The building was empty, moving boxes piled and no one she could recognize.

"Anakin, they're gone." Niobe said in a whisper. "How long was I out?"

Anakin failed to respond to her question. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone walking down the hall heading in the opposite direction. Anakin reached out his gloved hand and pulled the woman towards them with the force. As she moved closer Niobe began to recognize her.

"Maria." Niobe said.

"Niobe, you're alive." She said with wide eyes.

"Anakin you can let her go, I know her."

The woman was set on her feet and she wrapped Niobe up in a warm hug.

"Everyone thinks you're dead. They even had a funeral."

"Where did they go?" Niobe asked letting her go.

"They built a new place, in upstate New York, I can take you there." Maria said

"How much time has passed?" Niobe asked.

"A few weeks, where were you?" Maria asked grabbing her hand. "Never mind, save that for the rest of them."

She looked to Anakin and Niobe winced, wondering what her reaction would be. Maria blushed and turned away without saying a thing.

"I am projecting my former appearance. I worried it might frighten your friends." He said as Niobe turned to him in question.

"Thank you."

Anakin pulled an arm around her and squeezed her close to his side. Maria led them to a car and drove her to the new place. She wondered why she was out for so long and if Anakin had something to do with it. It felt like it had only been hours and instead it had been weeks. She looked out the window, ignoring her friends gaze. They were coming upon the new site; it was large, spacious, and beautiful. She couldn't help the pride that swelled in her chest at her new friends.

"Wait here; I'll go get them." Maria said as they stepped out of the car.

"We can fix this Anakin, everything will be okay again." Niobe said giving a tight smile.

The air buzzed around the two, Niobe felt her heart pick up at the thought of seeing them. The doors slid open in front of the pair and Steve ran out. The large man grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into his arms.

"Thank god." He said his voice cracking as he attempted to meld her into him.

"Okay, crushing-lungs."

Steve loosened his grip and set her down but refused to let go. He looked up and at Anakin his brow crumpled in confusion.

"Who is this?" he asked letting her step back.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. He saved me as I was falling." Niobe said

Anakin offered his hand trying to smile and seem pleasant.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said taking the man's hand. "Thank you for saving her. She means a lot to us."

"I understand the feeling." Anakin said letting his hand go.

Behind them, Tony came up and grabbed onto Niobe from behind.

"I'm so glad you're okay my little alien." Tony said, he stopped his gushing over her surviving to look at the unknown, "And who are you? Wait, don't tell me…Anakin?"

Anakin nodded and reached out to take Niobe back into his grasp. Tony frowned but let her go. She took his hand, hoping it would bring a comfort to him that he must have been lacking in this strange situation. He tucked her into his side and she watched Tony's brow leave his forehead.

"Is everything okay? Now that you're back with him aren't you going to wander off and save the universe?" Tony asked waving a finger between the two.

"That's why we are here. Anakin needs help; we thought Helen would be able to repair the damage." Niobe said looking to Anakin, "This appearance you are seeing is what Anakin used to look like. He was badly injured."

"How injured?" Natasha asked walking up. "Good to see you again."

Niobe nodded at the cold demeanor in respect.

"He lost his legs and his skin is badly scarred."

Natasha glared at Anakin.

"Show me." She said crossing her arms.

Anakin's image vanished and was replaced with his new suited appearance. Niobe's friends gasped and Steve took a step backward.

"He was betrayed." Niobe said looking to Anakin still feeling unsure, "He needs help to move beyond this life support system."

Anakin returned to his former appearance and the groups settled. Natasha gave a short nod and they moved inside. Niobe could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Helen is already set up, I'm sure she will be happy to see you again." Tony said walking beside Niobe.

Niobe blushed and ducked her head into Anakin's side. She could hear his curiosity in her mind but she ignored it by shrugging against him. Anakin rolled his eyes and laughed. If anyone was going to support a romance as a Jedi it would be him.

Helen saw Niobe before they could see her. She ran out with a bright smile but stopped upon seeing Anakin. Niobe left Anakin's side and grabbed Helen, spinning her around with a laugh.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Niobe said setting her down.

"And you as well, I heard you magically survived. I almost didn't believe it." She said blushing at the closeness.

"Anakin saved me before I fell too far." Niobe said waving to Anakin so he would come closer. "Anakin this is Dr. Helen Cho."

Helen took Anakin's hand and gave a slight bow.

"It is nice to meet you." Helen turned to Niobe, "If I may, why you both are still here? I thought you meant to go home?"

"That's why we came to you; Anakin is badly injured and needs your expertise." Niobe said

Helen looked at Anakin and his projection dissolved. The doctor stepped closer examining the suit.

"He has a loss of limbs, extreme scarring, and requires life support." Niobe said grabbing Anakin's arm. "Please help him."


End file.
